Fall of Gravity Falls Sneak Peek
by Metron99
Summary: Sneak Preview of an upcoming Gravity Falls/Teen Titans Crossover. Trigon's son has disappeared unexpectedly. and, it seems he's in another reality..at a place called: Gravity Falls? Just what IS he doing there?, why didn't he tell his father? and, just what is So Special about those "numbered books" that he wants?


**Gravity Falls copyright Disney**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Fall of Gravity Falls**

**'a "Gravity Falls" Fanfiction Sneek Peek'**

* * *

**[Jump City, WraithCorp]**

a black haired caucasian male in a dark red business suit stressfully tapped on the marble top of his desk in his corporate office.

Finally (after several hours have passed)  
Anton Wraith reached over and pressed aand held a button on a reciever.

"Alistair?..Alistair, Respond."

Anton got no answer.  
Furious, he spoke again.

"ABRAXAS!..where are you!?"

Finally, Anton released the button and exhaled.

"something is amiss.."

With that, a ring of dark energy materialized around Anton's waist.  
it split into two rings and sepperated..revealing his 'true form'

His skin became bright red and hair snow white he sported a pair of horn-like shapes and an amber stone on his forehead

but his most noticable feature..was his four full yellow-and-red eyes.  
he also wore a dark blue cape, tunic and bands on his wrists and ankles.

the demon lord rose up and walked off, exiting his office.

**[Elsewhere in WraithCorp]**

In a laboratory, a silver haired man with dark colored bionic parts was monitoring things.

at that moment, doors retracted and a voice rang out.

"BLOOD!"

Brother Blood turned and saw Trigon approaching him.

"Lord Trigon.."

Trigon angrily approached him.

"where is he?..where IS that no-good slacker son of mine!?"

Blood cocked is only remaiing human eyebrow.

"you mean..he is missing?"

Trigon nodded.

"I haven't seen him since Yesterday."

Blood smirked, stifling a chuckle.

"my word..no wonder it's been so 'peacful' around here."

"GRR!, i Demand to know where my son is!" exclaimed Trigon

"If history ha sproven One Thing..it's that my son cannot be trusted to be left alone for too long."

Blood grinned.

"YES..that is True.  
Abraxas has been known to act on his own Agendas from time-to-time."

Trigon narrowed his golden/crimson eyes.

"find..him."

Blood pressed a button on a console.  
within a few minutes, a black robotic raven with red eyes flew by.

"I shall send the 'Raven Probes.'" began Blood

"i already took the liberty of encoding Abraxas unique energy signature into their scanners.  
so, if he's gone ANYWHERE from WraithCorp..we shall soon find him."

Trigon grinned.

"Impressive, Blood..though, i don't recall ever issuing such an order."

Blood smirked.

"Oh, you would of given it sooner or later, my lord.  
i was just being 'proactive' in keeping tabs on you're First Lieutenent."

Trigon continued to smile sinisterly.

"exellent work."

the Robotic Raven hovered in place, then shot a red beam of light from it's optics.  
it slowly scanned the entire area..but, found no trace of Abraxas in the room.

it then jetted off to another location.

Blood looked back at Trigon.

"Fear not, Lord Trigon..  
we shall soon know where Abraxas is..and, exactly WHAT he is doing."

Trigon scowled.

"If he did not acknowledge me ahead of time..  
then, he obviously did not want me to know of his activties.

and, if Abraxas is keeping secrets..it can't possably be for anything good.

**[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]**

Two brown haired preteens ran as fast as they could through a dark woods at night.

one of them was a bot wearing a vest and cap.  
the other was a girl with braces and wearing a sweater.

they finally stopped, hiding behind a large tree.

"i-is he..still following us?" asked Mable

Dipper gulped.

"i..i don't kno-"

CRASH!

the twins screamed as a fist of black energy literaly punched straight thru the tree trunk.

the tree then broke apart and toppled over.  
the twins looked and saw their persuer standing before them.

a male teen with grey skin, short black hair, a red jeweled stone on his forehead  
and, wearing a dark blue caped costume with black gloves, boots and a belt.

"hmm-hmm-hmmm...and, just WHERE do you two think your going?" said Abraxas

"_**AAAAAAAHHH!**_" shrieked Mable

Abraxas leapt over the stump that was once a tree and approached the two.

"now..Give. Me. the BOOK." growled Abraxas

Dipper gulped hard, getting nervous.  
Abraxas eyes then glowed bright red (indicating his growing rage.)

"i said: GIVE IT TO ME!"

Abraxas reached for the twin siblings.  
but, then..he was suddenly struck in the head by a round projectile.

Abraxas looked and saw a baseball on the ground.  
he turned and saw a teenage girl with long red hair standing afar.

she was dressed like a 'lumberjack'  
and, was holding a leafblower and carrying a sack full of baseballs.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper

Wendy scowled at Abraxas.

"_**YOU LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE YOU JERK!**_" shouted Wendy

Abraxas clenched his fist and grinded his teeth, growling like a beast.  
as Wendy reloaded the blower with another baseball..Abraxas lunged at her.

Wendy quickly fired another shot..  
which Abraxas defleted with an energized slash.

Before Wendy could reload again, Abraxas kocked her down.  
he then turned and looked..seeing that Dipper and Mable were gone.

even more anger boiled within the half demon.

"**_RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_**" roared Abraxas in rage

Wendy groaned as she tried to get up.  
but, Abraxas stomped on her hand..HARD.

"**AAAAAAAAHHH!**" cried out Wendy in pain

Furious, Abraxas grappled her throat lifted her up and slammed her body against a tree.

he pressed her HARD against it, breathing heavily and snorting with rage.  
Wendy herself grappled at his arm, struggling to breath from his vice-like grip.

she tried to kick him..but, this proved pointless: Wendy was completly at his "mercy."

Abraxas was about ready to kill her.

THEN..he got an EVIL idea.

"BOY!" shouted Abraxas, clearly addressing Dipper

"I know you have "feelings" for this one.  
So, listen and Listen WELL..

Either you surrender that Book of yours..  
or, i will KILL the only girl that you've ever loved."

Wendy opened her eyes, staring at Abraxas

Abraxas smirked as he raised his hand up.  
black shadow-like energy materialized, forming what looked like a jagged blade.

"i'm WAIT-ING..." said Abraxas out-loud

Wendy breathed heavily, afraid that she really was going to die.  
like so many other 'pretty girls' on those cheesy slasher movies.

"ONE..TWO..THREE..FOUR.." Began Abraxas, counting

"NINE...TE-"

"**_WAIT!_**"

Abraxas stopped.  
he turned and saw Dipper suddenly standing there.

unknown to him, Mable was hiding..and, watching.

"P-Please..don't hurt her." repeated Dipper

Wendy stared at Dipper in disbelief.  
she couldn't believe he was risking his life for her.

Abraxas then tossed her aside.  
he glared down at Dipper as he approached him.

"the book..NOW!"

Dipper shook fearfully as he removed his backpack.  
opening it up, he slowly pulled out and old and aged book.

he showed it to Abraxas..who promtly snatched it away.

"YE-EH-EH-ES!, YE-EEEEEES!" exclaimed Abraxas

"The guidebook to the Mysteries of Gravity Falls, Oregon is Finally MINE!"

Abraxas looked at the cover..then, grimaced.  
The cover sported a six-finger hand..with the number "3" on it.

"Three?..THREE!?"

Abraxas gripped the book tightly in his hand, growling in his throat.

"This is only the Third Volume..WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?  
this book could be Useless, even DANGEROUS without the other two!"

Abraxas looked back at Dipper, glaring angrily.

"Where..ARE..the Rest!?"

Dipper gulped.

"I..I d-don't kno-"

Abraxas suddenly grabbed Dipper by his shirt, almost throttling him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, BOY!" shouted Abraxas

"You've had this book in you're posession since DAY ONE.  
you MUST know of the other volumes, now: WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"I Don't Know!, I REALLY don't know.  
Number Three is all i had, i didn't even know their were two others."

Abraxas eyed Dipper glumly.

"Kid..the book has a big "3" on it.  
do you Honestly expect me to believe that your SOOOO Stupid  
to not even suspect that there was a "1" and "2" just like it?!"

Dipper gulped hard.

"ummm..Yes?"

In rage, Abraxas tossed Dipper down.  
the boy looked at as Abraxas stared down at him.

"I don't care if you have them or not!  
you WILL find those books and bring them to me."

Abraxas then eyed Wendy (who just recovered)  
he then shot a beam at her, encasing Wendy in a bubble of dark energy.

"WENDY!" exclaimed Dipper

"You have THREE DAYS to find and deliver those books to me.." began Abraxas

"If you fail to deliever them to me in time OR, if you're missing so much as ONE of the two

then, Wendy will DIE..Slowly and Painfully.  
and, i'll make you WATCH every single horrific moment of it."

Dipper began to panic.

"B-B-But, i don't know where to start looking!"

"I don't care HOW you do it..just DO IT!  
or, else Wendy's death..will be on YOUR HANDS."

"BUT-!"

"Three Days, Dip..THREE. DAYS."

With that, shadows came alive and engulped Abraxas and Wendy.  
when they finally faded..both of them were gone, leaving Dipper all alone.

"no..no..WENDY!"

Mable emerged from her hiding place and ran over to her brother.

"he's gonna kill Wendy..and, i can't do Anything to stop it!"

Mable patted Dipper on the back.

"there-there..it's alright.  
look, it isn't totally hopeless.

I think Gideon has the Second Book.  
so, we can start with THAT, and worry about the first one later."

Dipper exhaled sharply.

"well..i suppose that's a start."

Mable smiled, then helped her brother up.

"hey..Cheer Up.  
with the two of us working together, we can accomplish ANYTHING."

Dipper did his best to smile.

"yeah..that IS true."

"Then, come on..let's go get that book."

with that, the "Mystery Twins" ran off down the woods.

Unknown to all..a bird was perched on a branch, watching them.

a robotic raven.

**[WraithCorp]**

Trigon and Brother Blood stared at the videoscreen having just witnessed the entire scene play out.

"Hmm.."Mysterious Books?"  
now, what are the purpose of THOSE i wonder."

Trigon raised and cleched fist gritting his teeth and growling in anger.

"BLAST that Abraxas, he's up to something!"

"Indeed." said Blood

"Shall i send the stormtroopers to retrieve him..Lord Trigon?"

"NO!" snapped Trigon suddenly

Trigon then growled softly.

"if Abraxas is attempting to grab power for Himself  
then, 'I' shall go to this _'Gravity Falls'_ MYSELF."

Trigon then narroed his eyes, which glowed slightly

"and, "Remind" my son..Who Commands Who."

Trigon then turned and walked away.  
as he did..Brother Blood smirked, then grinned.

"have a Safe Journey..Lord Trigon."

* * *

**Author Note: I had to give this one some thought.**  
** but, after some debating..i finally came to a decision to give 'Gravity Falls' a try.**

** Since the series is NEW, it may be awhile before i start doing this Chapter Crossover**  
** (much crucial information is still unknown to me..No Surpise, given that it IS a Mystery Show)**

** And as usual..when i find myself low on Villains to use.**  
** i go right to my Reality-Hopping version of Trigon the Terrible of Teen Titans Fame.**

** Since this version of the Demon Lord spends his free time traveling to other realities**  
** (which are actually other franchises in the wonderful world of fiction and fandom)**  
** It was pretty easy to get him in Gravity Falls..even if it IS a Disney Show (technichly co-owned by Marvel)**

** For the Teen Titans side, i used Trigon, Abraxas (OC based on 'The Sons of Trigon') and Brother Blood.**

** The three are heavily based on the three popular villains of Hasbro's 'Transformers' Franchise.**  
** where Trigon is like Megatron, Abraxas (Raven's Brother) is like Starscream**  
** and, (just because i need someone "Loyal" serving Trigon) Brother Blood is more like Shockwave.**

** For Gravity Falls, i decided to revolve the plot around the books detailing "The Mysteries of Gravity Falls"**

** I know for a fact that Dipper as Number Three, Gideon the "child psychic" has Number Two**  
** and, i have yet to know Anything about Number One (hence Dipper's confusion on the matter)**

** Don't expect the chapter version of this story to be done anytime soon.**  
** at least, not until i see more episodes of Gravity Falls (maybe even after Season One is done)**

** Feel free to speak your mind on this subject.**


End file.
